Talk:Shinobi Blade
It'd really be nice if people would drop the idea of ninja-to being an actual and authentic Japanese weapon. It's not. If you care to verify, visit the Iga-Ueno Shinobi Museum in Japan in today's Mie Prefecture. You won't find a "ninja-to" there. Historically shinobi used the same weapons as samurai, katana. What kind of spy would carry a specific weapon like a ninja-to, which would give away what he is right away, anyway? Not to mention that the most famous shinobi from history were, in fact, samurai. Please people, stop believing what you see in crappy Hollywood movies. -- AK-47 :Actually...shinobis utilizes any weapon they can find..even some that most people dont consider it a weapon (like a sharpened chop stick). Lightblade 15:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Where's the source for it being a western invention? The Wikipedia article cites one source from a Japanese author. -- Gordon Ecker 23:25, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm not saying they didn't use katanas, or that ninjato were their most common weapons, but I had been taught that when carrying one a ninja would carry their ninjato inside a katana sheathe. This was because A. They didn't want to make it obvious they were carrying what were known as ninja weapons, and B. To deceive enemies into thinking they had a longer sword, especially in an iai duel or in close quarters where you want a shorter sword which can be drawn faster and used in more cramped spaces. It has also been said that they often actually were katanas that had been cut down, or wakaizashis fitted with katana fittings. to me, it looks like a ronin blade.--Fiznuckin Biznitch 01:59, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :A ronin is just a masterless samurai...they generally carried katanas too. To me, the blade itself actually looks like the blade of the cane sword used by the title character of the Zatoichi series of "Blind Swordsman" movies. DKS01 08:03, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think the history notes belong in trivia? 65.30.20.38 22:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Rare drop ? I've seen one of these drop white, and that's it. I also saw a player selling gold one, and I think this weapon is quite rare ... I even get more Fellblades than these. I've tried to farm myself one of these, but they just don't drop. What do you think ? --Aozora 08:17, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :A guildie sold a purple one for 70k, after having it gather dust on his koss, so it seems to be quite rare. Lord of all tyria 08:26, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::oh mines been collecting dust also, damn should of checked wiki earliear didnt know it was rare at all 24.66.94.141 01:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Shiro dropped a purple R12 +13% stance Shinobi Blade for me in normal mode today. Inscriptable? I saw someone selling an Inscriptable one of these today, and was curios where s/he came about it, they didnt reply to my question when i aksed, i did see it in trade window though.Luke Connolly 11:26, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably from a Locked Chest --Gimmethegepgun 11:27, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :: Still wouldn't be inscriptable since it's a Factions weapon... Possibly from the Heroes' Ascent chest. Unienaule 11:34, 5 July 2007 (CDT) 11:34, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Or the chest at the end of urgoz' warren or the deep, if they can drop there. Lord of all tyria 11:35, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I thought that loot from Locked Chests were inscribable regardless of campaign? --Gimmethegepgun 11:40, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, only in Nightfall there inscriptable. From the HoH --Birchwooda Treehug 16:23, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :I got a Q 9 inscrib from Zhest 13:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) White/blue drops ? Has anybody seen this drop white or blue, or is it just purple/gold only ? --Aozora 16:31, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Erm, you stated earlier on this page that "I've seen one of these drop white, and that's it." Forgetful are we? :) (T/ ) 16:35, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Zhu Hanuku dropped a white one for me... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 16:59, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Got a white one from a HM Luxon Assasin. Zaboomafoo 12:55, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Fissure? In a clear group today, a guildie got a gold, inscribable one from the end chest. Is that worth adding, or can anything drop from them? 216.151.156.20 05:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Got one from a Zaishen chest. I therefor suspect the rare status on these will decline. -- 22:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Zchest drops everything in the game. (T/ ) 22:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Chest i got a gold maxed Shinobi Blade inscriptable from the Zaishen Chest. Came with max lifestealing mod and some decent but not maxed incription. think its worth a lot? :Non max inscription makes it bad, i'd try to salvage the inscription off, might be better as components, depends on how much time you have to sell RandomTime 17:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I think you're better off selling it for the skin. Mods are barely worth a dime these days >.> If you need a buyer; /pickme :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::A max inscribable Shinobi Blade is quite rare; essentially its only source is the Zaishen Chest (and potentially Chests of Woe/Underworld). I bought a r13 one for 20k from Skippy Skipster. Don't listen to RT btw, he doesn't play Guild Wars. 19:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::ZChest, Deep, Urgoz, UW and FoW are the only sources, and most aren't farmed often or don't drop em often (since there's a huuuge range of weapons to drop). Still, 20k for a q13 is a bit steep. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Orly? I rather think I got a good deal. :o 19:32, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Depends on how you look at it. From a third party (my view) it's steep. The buyer had luck finding someone buying it, so could be seen as steep (less demand is lower price. Shinobi's have a low demand). From a buyers view, it's indeed a good deal. Barely anyone has one, let alone inscr. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:34, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Shinobi Blade is very, very rare because it's so hard to find a max inscribable one regardless of requirement. I want one and would pay dearly for it, and Skippy Skipster had one, and Felix offered 20k for it...meh. For a primary Warrior, req13 means nothing. (T/ ) 22:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's very hard to find buyers for 'em, even when they're max/inscribable/low req/all that good stuff, I got one an R10 from the Zchest a few days ago and haven't seen any interest in it at all in Spamadan. Methnor You probably won't find a buyer in game very easily. It's hard to sell the extremely rare items unless they're really well-known. Try putting it on http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction or something and give it plenty of time. :Q9 insc drop from FoW end chest. Anyone interested? And I'm adding Chest of Woe to possible drop places. Lenór 10:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC)